


Like Father, Like Son…

by Sivan325



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betaed, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam becomes the man he hates the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son…

**Author's Note:**

> First Post 2006
> 
> Beta-ed 2013 by rosethorn59, thank you sweetie, that was quick.

**Dean POV'**

I watched over my little brother, after I saved him from the fire.

I watched his face as he mourned after her, after Jessica. He tries to hide the pain.

"Sam," I call over to him, and put my hand on his shoulder, but he shoves me off him.

"Sam, grief will not help you…" I try again.

I saw him as he walked away, and I could feel again, the feeling of being abandoned.

"I want to find who killed her…" he said quietly.

"Sam…"

"No… get away from me… why did you come in the first place?" I heard him, and decide to say nothing.

He walked over to my car, opened the baggage, and took out some weapons, he had hidden in his coat, and walked away.

'Why can't he see that he has become like father, the one that he hates the most? Why am I left alone, again?'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Most Important Thing…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902981) by [Sivan325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325), [SivanShemesh (Sivan325)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh)




End file.
